


Wonderful U

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi





	Wonderful U

忍足谦也自从步入工作之后就很少回到实家，他在工作的医院附近租了一套小公寓，每天就是住家和医院两点一线地移动。医院的工作多得让他每天都头昏脑涨，身为儿科医生的谦也每天除了应付闹腾的小孩子还要应付他们难缠而且容易不安的家长，当他知道自己提交的假期申请终于批准了之后，他几乎兴奋得脱掉身上的白大褂在医院走廊上跑起来，好让人看看大阪的浪速之星仍然名不虚传。  
然而正如忍足侑士喜欢的那句谚语说的那样，世上有些事情就是塞翁失马，好的来了，紧随在后面很可能是坏的。  
谦也开着车上了高速公路，沿途他留心的指示牌统统都是指向东京方向的。  
车载电台在放失恋主题的流行歌，一首接着一首，仿佛今天是什么失恋庆祝日，明明是失恋却像是在狂欢，谦也越听越心烦意乱，伸手将电台关掉。  
关掉不久之后，就有电话打进来了。  
谦也看了看来电显示，接通了蓝牙耳机，打了声招呼。  
“谦也，你什么时候到？”  
“抱歉白石，我在去东京的路上。”  
“谦也？”  
“对不起，我有必须去做的事情。”  
电话的那头安静了一会儿，接着白石就跟谦也说了再见然后挂断了。  
在一个礼拜之前他就和白石他们约好了，原四天宝寺中学网球部的大家在成为社会人之后的大聚会。  
都完了。  
谦也想，他的假期都完了。

忍足谦也和他的堂兄忍足侑士的恋爱关系开始在U-17合宿败者组回归的那天，结束在U-17日本代表选拔结果出来的那天。先提出确立关系的是谦也，先提出结束关系的也是谦也。忍足侑士在这段关系中扮演着一个被动的角色，他似乎没什么特别在意的地方，和他平时的为人处世的态度差不多，那颗心冷淡得就像被放进过冰箱冷藏库，谦也将他的心拿出来，却不巧那时候是碰上了冰天雪地的冬天，封着心的冰丝毫没有融化的迹象。  
他们确立的关系是那么短，短得谦也都快要忘记那段日子是怎么过来的了。但是要问谦也那段日子“开心吗”，他肯定会回答“开心”。  
他和堂兄忍足侑士从小就是玩伴，在幼稚园时期几乎形影不离。  
那段时间，他们的世界可以说只有对方。  
年幼的他们会玩扮演医生的游戏，通常都是侑士负责扮演医生，而谦也就是病人，他们模仿他们的父母，检查诊断治疗一个环节都不会落下。也是那时候侑士喜欢上戴眼镜的感觉，那样除了可以让自己看起来很博学之外，还能让他通过镜片隐藏自己眼底里的真实想法。  
从很小的时候开始，忍足侑士就是一个会封闭内心的人。  
谦也是少数能看透他的人。因为他们实在是太过亲密了，就算侑士因为父母工作关系经常转学，在各地辗转，也从来没有断过和谦也的联系。他们约定每三天打一次电话，每次打电话之前侑士都会觉得他们之间已经没什么话题可说，可是每次接通之后，就会被谦也带着走，聊上很久都停不下来。  
至少，谦也确信自己对于侑士来说是特别的。  
谦也表白的那天，他带着一身从悬崖上训练得来的伤，穿着脏兮兮的代表革命军团的黑色运动服，头发像是很多天没有打理，乱糟糟的，像个不知道从哪里来的野孩子。  
他在悬崖上想了很多，所谓“胜者为王”，想要成功，他就必须要成为胜利的一方，所以他不能等下去了。同时，他也设想过很多后果。他和侑士是堂兄弟，见面的机会总会有很多，如果因为这次表白导致两人的关系变僵，那他就会考虑报读一个远离东京和大阪的高中，等事情最尴尬的时期过去了再回来。  
心底话说出口之后，谦也从来没有这么紧张过。  
那时候宿舍只有他和侑士两个人，是个很好的时机，他想，如果再不说的话就可能再也等不到这么好的机会了。  
他的鬃狮蜥歪了一下头，好像也感觉得到空气的沉重。  
“好啊，我是没什么关系。”  
侑士的平光镜反射了一下光，那一瞬间谦也看不见他的眼睛。  
“既然是谦也你的希望……”  
现在想起来，谦也觉得忍足侑士真是一个比狐狸还要狡猾的人。明明这场恋爱是双方的，却被忍足侑士说得好像是他单方面的示好，无形之中将一切责任都推到了他身上。  
他们的恋爱生活和以前几乎没有变化，出双入对，照常拌嘴，身边的人都没察觉他们到底哪里不一样了。是啊，谦也和他的堂兄一直都是这么亲密无间，参加合宿之前他们还想在商店街抽到北海道双人温泉游呢，事后谦也才想到了这种双人游都是情侣或者夫妻度蜜月去的，他们当时竟然没察觉一点异常。  
就算不捅破那层窗户纸，他们也还是这么亲近。  
他们第一次牵手是谦也主动的，在日常训练结束后，太阳下山的时分。大家都急急忙忙地赶去餐厅，只有他们两个故意落后，然后在不经意的时候谦也牵上了侑士的手。和他的性格一样，侑士的手也是冰冰凉凉的，和谦也那双炙热的手截然不同。谦也开了个玩笑说侑士冷得像冰山，侑士回答了他：“那你不来融化我这座冰山吗？”那一句话谦也一直记到了现在，他想，就算将来他得了老年痴呆症，恐怕也不会忘记那句话。  
除了牵手，他们做过最像情侣的事情就是接吻了。  
谦也当然是初吻，在这之前他只在电视和小说里看过别人是怎么接吻的，他没有任何实践的经验，只是不知道为何，他很想尝试一下。既然他和侑士已经是双方都认可了的情侣，为什么不尝试呢？一开始谦也只是试探性地问侑士，你试过接吻吗？侑士不说话，不知道算不算是默认的意思，这让谦也有些不高兴，侑士看起来是很受女生欢迎的那种，他的性格也非常成熟，如果跟哪个女生谈过恋爱也不应该意外，可是谦也就是很在意。侑士随着家人搬到东京之后，他们大部分时间都只能靠着电话通讯，在电话之外的侑士的生活，他可是一无所知的。  
“你很在意吗？”那时候，侑士保持着他那张扑克脸问谦也。  
谦也一时也反应不过来，“啊？啊啊？……我在意什么？”  
“Kiss。”  
“嗯？……唔唔唔？！”  
侑士捏住了谦也的下巴，熟练地吻上了他的嘴唇。  
这还是忍足侑士在他们这段恋爱关系中第一次主动去做什么。  
突然失去了初吻的谦也完全反应不过来，他的嘴唇被撬开，那条湿热的舌头伸进了他的口腔，胡乱地搅动起来。  
谦也被高潮的吻技弄得晕头转向，等侑士放开了他，他已经快因为缺氧晕过去了。  
“满意吗？”  
“什么鬼！下次亲我的时候提前说一声好吧？！”  
刚回过神来谦也第一时间就开始吐槽，看着他这么有活力的样子，侑士也笑了出来。  
“喂，你刚才是笑了吧！”  
“……没有。”  
“不！我看见了！你笑了！”  
“真是烦人啊谦也，计较这种事可是会加速衰老的。”  
“不要转移话题，笨蛋侑士！”  
虽然是在吵闹，但谦也的嘴角明显带有笑意。  
这也是一个甜蜜的吻吧。谦也想，他才不想去介怀侑士的吻技为什么这么好的问题呢。  
“侑士。”  
“怎么？”  
“再亲我一下。”  
谦也主动凑了上去，和他来了一次深吻。  
那时候的谦也，真的什么都没有想。他的大脑就像上了一辆高速列车，一直飞奔，冲向了宇宙。  
他们作为情侣能做的事情基本都做过了。  
然后就在合宿代表选拔结果宣布的那天，谦也提出了分手。  
合宿的这段时间就像做了一场迷幻的梦。合宿结束了，梦就该醒了。  
其实谦也在告白的那天就预料到分手的今天。他们是堂兄弟，有着亲密的血源关系的两个人，同性恋已经不为大众所接受，更加不用说还是亲人之间的同性恋爱，万一他们的关系被双方的父母知道，恐怕忍足一族得产生一个不可逆的翻天覆地的改变。谦也想要守护家族之间的和平，所以最后他只能选择这种解决方法。  
这场恋爱开始得很轻易，结束得也很快。  
谦也就像一个不懂事的小孩子，在放肆地大闹过一场之后又突然长大，意识到自己的错误及时修正。  
侑士当时只是平静地说了一句话。  
“好啊，我是没什么关系。”  
谦也当时笑得跟哭一样。他想，如果侑士挽留他的话，他就有勇气不顾一切世俗的目光了。  
可惜最后浪速之星还是输给了现实。  
他们是和平分手的。合宿结束之后，谦也留在大阪，侑士留在东京，就像什么事都未曾发生过那样，他们仍然会互相通电话，只是从一开始的三天一次，变成五天一次，然后是一礼拜一次，再接着是一个月一次，终于到最后，他们两个人谁都不记得了打电话的约定。  
高中、大学，直到毕业工作，他们都只在家族聚会的时候见面。  
他们之间就像石头砸进了水，一开始泛起的涟漪都散去之后，水面又重新回到了平静的状态。  
不，是比以前更加平静的状态。  
如果非要找一个形容，就是水面结成了冰，不但平，还硬。

“谦也，你来了。”  
谦也刚下车，他的伯母也就是侑士的母亲就迎了上来。谦也打电话给她说要来东京拜访的时候，她还大吃了一惊，这孩子自从上了高中之后就和侑士少了联系了，一直以来从未主动提出过要见面，今天明明已经这么晚了，竟然还从大阪开车过来，实在是一反常态。  
“难得你从大阪过来，快，进屋吧。”  
“伯母，侑士呢？”  
“他还在常去的那家咖啡馆吧，诶，谦也你要去哪？”  
谦也重新坐回到车上。  
“我去找侑士。”  
“等等，谦也？”  
话音刚落，谦也的车已经开出去了。  
“该说不愧是浪速之星吗……”   
看着一下子就空了的车道，侑士的母亲捧着脸说。  
“嘛，这样也挺好的。”

“呐，侑士君的兴趣是什么？”  
打扮时髦身材高挑的女性挽了一下发丝，微微侧头，微笑着问。  
忍足侑士一直低着头切他的牛扒，“看电影。”  
“是什么类型的电影？”  
“恋爱题材的电影。”  
“诶，真没想到，侑士君还真浪漫啊。”  
这次是他第四十九次相亲。他拒绝了前四十八个相亲对象，今天这个特别棘手，明明已经没什么好聊的，还是坚持找了话题从傍晚七点磨到了九点，咖啡喝了一杯接一杯，最后侑士实在饿得受不了，点了一份晚市套餐。本来咖啡馆做食物就不是专业的，这送上来的牛扒煎得太过老了，他切了十几分钟都还没切得开来，几乎把他的耐心都给消磨光了。  
侑士看了看表，算了一下，那个人应该也要赶到了。  
“先生，请不要在过道跑步……！”  
侑士抬起头，就看见了气喘吁吁的谦也。  
“侑士！”  
“这位是？”侑士的相亲对象疑惑地看着这位不速之客。  
“我的未婚妻，忍足谦子。”  
“啊？！”谦也和对方一起异口同声叫了出来，引来了全咖啡馆的侧目。  
“我和谦子从出生那天就认识，已经谈好了结婚的日子了，之前一直没找到机会和你说，是我的失礼。”  
“你你你你说他？”  
“不不不不不！”谦也连忙捂住侑士的嘴，“我、我是谦子的哥哥，我叫谦也。”  
侑士拉开了谦也的手，“我和谦子真心相爱，可是我的父母不同意我们的婚事，还强迫我来相亲，我并不是故意要隐瞒的，请你谅解。”  
“那……谦子小姐是入籍了吗？”  
“是的，他已经入籍了。”  
“这样啊……真是遗憾呢，我还蛮喜欢侑士君的。”  
“承蒙错爱。”  
相亲对象满怀遗憾地离开。  
现在轮到他应付气得头发都要竖起来的谦也了。  
“你打电话跟我说要结婚了，结果只是来相亲？”  
“我是要结婚了。”  
“跟谁？”  
“忍足谦子。”  
在谦也吐槽之前，侑士一把拉过谦也的手，将他拉进自己的怀里，“我说，谦也，我们在一起吧。”  
“你怎么了侑士？发烧了？”  
“时间没有磨掉我们之间的爱，你不也很清楚？”  
不然也不会听到他要结婚的消息就连夜从大阪赶到东京来。  
谦也伸手去推开侑士，却没有真的发力，看起来就像半推半就。  
“喂，侑士，我们可是兄弟。”  
“这有什么关系，接下来的困难我们一起面对吧。”  
“你难道想跟伯父伯母说？！”  
“没错。”  
“我不要。”  
“谦也。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊，反正我不要，我要回大阪了。”  
“那你要我去和随便哪个女孩子结婚吗？”  
“不……”谦也嘟囔着，“这个我也不要。”  
侑士紧紧地握住谦也的手。  
“接下来无论是什么样的暴风雨，只要我们一起面对，就总会迎来晴天的时候。”  
“……你最近是沉迷哪本恋爱小说了吗？”  
“被看出来了吗？”  
“当然啊。”  
“嘛，虽然话是偷回来的，但这份心意是真的。”侑士那张万年扑克脸突然笑了一下，“谦也，我们一起出柜吧。”  
“可以是可以，不过……”  
“不过？”  
“是你入我家的籍。”  
“不，是你入我家。”  
“我家。”  
“我家。”  
“你姓忍足。”  
“你也姓忍足啊！”  
谦也噗嗤一声笑了出来，将额头抵在了侑士的额头。  
他的假期完了，可是人生还没完，这实在太好了。


End file.
